She is A Boy
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Kumpulan drabble, ficlet, oneshoot, atau apapun itu dengan tema yang sama, yaitu: Huang Zi Tao crossdresing. Dengan plot dan alur yang berbeda-beda, dimana cerita satu sama lain tidak saling berhubungan Sengaja dibuat thread baru karena idenya cukup banyak :3 wanna peek? Kristao here! (Chap up! Wedding Dress!)
1. Before Departure

**Before** **Departure**

 _©Skylar.K_

 **Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 **A/n:** _fanfic_ ini dibuat untuk semua Kristao _shipper_ di Indonesia. Memang sebagai KTs kita udah kehilangan banyak _author_ berbakat, tapi jangan sampai terpengaruh untuk meninggalkan _couple_ tercinta ini :3

 _Give me some support for make another fanfic for you guys, Kristao shipper. Just leave your review after reading, okay?_ :)

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, aku benci penerbangan malam hari" lelaki tinggi bertelinga seperti Dobi itu mengeluh dengan melangkah setengah hati.

"Diamlah Park Dobi, kau membuat malam ku semakin buruk" lelaki lain yang bertampang datar menyahut kesal. Pasalnya ia sendiri juga tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Baru saja keluar dari ruang _briefing_ , kedua lelaki tampan berseragam putih dan berdasi biru itu tampaknya malas untuk melakukan penerbangan malam hari. Hal yang mereka benci, karena jika diberi kesempatan untuk memilih jadwal, mereka akan lebih senang mengambil jadwal terbang saat matahari bersinar terang, bukannya ketika bulan bersinar seperi saat ini.

Melalukan rutinitas seperti biasa sebelum melakukan penerbangan, _Weather condition departure and destination_. Yaitu sesi _briefing_ pilot akan cuaca dan rute yang akan di lalui, Pilot tampan dengan marga Wu dan _co_ -Pilot bermarga Park itu cukup tahu dan mendengarkan dengan seksama meski sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang kompak untuk 'malas terbang di malam hari'. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jadwal mereka memang mendapat penerbangan malam hari, dan mereka harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Kris sebagai Pilot dan Chanyeol sebagai _co_ -pilot yang profesional, mereka harus tetap bekerja meski tidak menyukai pembagian jadwal yang di dapatkan. Dan sebenarnya tidak hanya mereka yang tidak menyukai penerbangan malam hari, karena hampir seluruh pekerja di bidang penerbangan seperti ini tidak akan suka jika mendapat jadwal malam. Selain karena malam hari adalah waktu bagi manusia untuk beristirahat, dan sebagai lelaki yang tidak _single_ , tentu mereka pastinya sudah memiliki jadwal yang menyenangkan dengan sang kekasih.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Tugas tetaplah tugas. Dan eluhan Chanyeol sepanjang jalan menuju landasan sama sekali tidak membantu, yang ada Kris semakin kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

Seolah tidak ingin berlanjut di dalam _bad mood_ yang tentu sama sekali tidak baik ketika sedang mengemudikan pesawat, kedua pria tampan dan tinggi itu menjalankan tugas dalam diam. Dengan cepat namun teliti melakukan _walk around_ ーberjalan mengitari pesawatー untuk memastikan jika kondisi pesawat dalam keadaan baik dan tidak kekurangan satu bagian pun, mereka segera naik ke dalam pesawat berjenis _Boeing_ itu, dengan beberapa dokumen di tangan memasuki kokpit.

Duduk di kursi masing-masing, lebih dulu melakukan _CDU preflight_ ーmemasukan _flight plan_ ke dalam komputerー, kemudian _Preflight_ ーmemastikan semua tombol pada tempat semestinyaー, _Before start checklist_ ーmenyiapkan untuk menghidukan mesinー, dan yang terakhir adalah, _Before take off checklist_ ーpersiapan untuk _take off_ _ー_ _._ Sebagai Pilot, Kris memberi perintah pada _co_ -pilot untuk menyalakan beberapa tombol yang berada di sisi kanan kokpit, kemudian memeriksa bahan bakar, dan memasang _headphone_ yang sejenak di biarkan menggantung di leher masing-masing.

Tujuan terbang mereka kali ini adalah London. Dan yah, terhitung lumayan menempuh jarak dari Korea ke London, semoga saja cuaca tidak berubah mendadak dan membuat suasana hati kedua penerbang tampan itu semakin buruk.

"Penumpang di persilahkan masuk?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Kris yang baru saja menempatkan posisi _headphone_ nya dengan benar.

Lelaki Wu itu mengangguk kecil. Menyamankan posisi duduknya saat tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada di saku celananya berdering lembut dan bergetar ringan. Segera saja ia merogoh saku celananya dan hendak mematikan ponsel saat ternyata yang mengiriminya _e-mail_ adalah kekasih dari Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun.

Biasanya _sih_ , lelaki imut itu hanya menanyakan perihal Chanyeol karena mungkin ponsel sahabat Dobi nya itu sudah di matikan. Tapi Kris tertarik untuk membukanya ketika melihat _subject_ dari _e-mail_ tersebut, maka dengan rasa penasaran ia membuka surat elektronik tersebut dan mengernyit ketika membacanya.

ー _ **Aku sedang di apartmen mu dan Tao, kau tahu apa yang sedang kami lakukan selagi kekasih kami bekerja? Bermain truth or dare! Aku juga mengajak Sehun dan Jongin. Dan lihatlah apa yang ku dapatkan, jangan sungkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padaku setelah kau menontonnya, ok? *laugh***_

Terdapat sebuah _attachment_ berformat _3gp_. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Kris mengernyit heran.

 _Video apa?_ ーpikirnya.

Jarinya bergerak men _download_ lampiran video tersebut, sembari melepas _headphone_ nya, ia segera memainkan video tersebut.

Dan jujur, perasaannya sedikit terasa tidak nyaman saat ini.

Kris menunggu layar ponselnya yang mendadak menjadi gelap ketika video itu di mainkan. Hingga ia mendengar suara nyaring Baekhyun yang berseru pada kekasihnya, Tao, dan tampaklah suasana ruang tengah apartmennya yang lumayan berantakan. Kemudian terdengar suara tawa yang cukup berat yang di duganya milik Sehun dan Jongin, mereka berseru pada Tao yang diminta untuk berdiri di depan kamera ponsel, entah milik siapa.

 _ **"Ayolah Zi, cepat on cam! Kau tidak mau semalaman memakai baju itu bukan?"**_

 _Baju? Baju apa?_ ーsebelah alis Kris terangkat tinggi mendengar suara yang di hafalnya milik Baekhyun.

 _ **"Bisakah kita ganti tantangannya? Aku tidak mau menari memakai baju seperti ini hyung"**_

Oh, itu suara _Taozi_ nya. _Memang apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Kenapa suara tawa Sehun dan Jongin semakin keras?_

 _ **"Tidak bisa Taozi sayang, ayo cepatlah . Sehun! Bawa Tao kemari cepat!"**_

Jangan-jangan anak-anak iblis itu sedang mem _bully_ Panda polos kesayangannya. Oh, kalau hal itu benar terjadi, maka ketiga anak iblis itu akan berakhir di tangannya, segera setelah kembali ke Korea.

Saat Kris sibuk menggumamkan sumpah akan membalas siapapun yang terlibat merekam video itu, tiba-tiba muncul sosok Sehun yang menarik tangan seseorang dengan _mini skirt a_ gar berdiri di depan kamera ponsel. Dan matanya membulat seketika melihat penampilan sosok yang di yakininya Tao itu memakai _mini skirt_ hitam, cardigan berwarna fushia, wig hitam sebahu, lengkap dengan polesan _make up_ yang mempercantik wajah feminin Tao yang memang sudah menonjol meski tanpa _make up_.

 _ **"Aku tidak mau Hunnah~ lepaskan tanganku!"**_ _Tao merengek, berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang di tarik kuat oleh sahabatnya Sehun._

 _ **"Tidak bisa Panda, ini tantangan untukmu. Jadi lakukanlah dengan baik"**_ _Sehun tak mau kalah, berusaha memegangi masing-masing lengan Tao karena si manis itu terus mencoba kabur._

 _ **"Jongin! Mainkan musiknya!"**_ _suara Baekhyun memerintah. Dan tampaknya Tao memilih untuk menerima nasibnya di permalukan._

 _Sehun menyingkir dari jangkuan lensa kamera, membiarkan Tao sendiri. Berdiri canggung sambil berusaha menarik mini skirt yang di kenakannya karena pakaian tersebut cukup mini di tubuhnya. Jelas karena tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi._

Dan Kris? Lelaki tampan itu sungguh tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau mengumpat Baekhyun kali ini.

Bagaimanapun juga lelaki cerewet kekasih Chanyeol itu sudah membuat Tao _nya_ memakai pakaian wanita yang sangat mini hingga mempertontonkan kaki jenjangnya yang sempurna, mulus tanpa cacat. Bahkan _mini skirt_ itu tak menutupi pahanya dengan sempurna, bahkan mungkin hanya berjarak sejengkal tangan dari pinggulnya.

Demi semua Panda yang ada di China! Hanya dirinya yang boleh nelihat kesempurnaan kaki jenjang indah itu!

Oh sial. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya akan baik-baik saja di suguhi video seperti ini sementara dirinya berada jauh dari kekasih seksinya itu?

Inilah neraka.

 _Tao terlihat sangat cantik dengan mini skirt hitam itu, dan lagi bibir segar yang merekah nan menggoda._

 _Shit!_ Kris benar-benar ingin menerjang si seksi Tao _nya_ dan memberi hukuman ranjang.

Bahkan bila mungkin, Kris menahan nafas sepanjang video itu di putar. Mulai menerka-nerka apa yang di lakukan kekasihnya dengan pakaian laknat yang mengundang sisi mesumnya timbul saat ini, hingga rasa penasarannya semakin menjadi saat mendengar lagu yang di putar.

 _Oh tunggu. Apa Tao akan bernyanyi?_ Yakin? Sepertinya kejahilan Baekhyun tidak se sederhana itu. Kris berani bertaruh.

 _ **Ài ba xiāng'ài nàme jiù ài ba**_

 _ **Hey girl you are**_

 _ **You're my sunshine**_

 _ **yǒu nǐ zài jiùshì wǒ de sunshine**_

Kris tahu lagu yang menjadi _background_ video itu. Tentu saja ia tahu, karena Tao sendirilah yang membuat dan merekam lagunya.

 _Tubuh Tao terlihat bergoyang seirama dengan intro lagu yang di ketahuinya dengan judul ' Cinderella Girl ' itu. Dengan tatapan lurus pada kamera yang sedang merekam dirinya dan bibir kucing yang bergerak-gerak seolah ikut melantunkan bait lagu, dan semakin lama tempo musik meningkat seiring dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang terlihat begitu menggoda di mata seorang Kris Wu._

 _ **zhǐyǒu nǐ ràng wǒ yīzhí xúnzhǎo**_

 _ **kě wǒ què zhǎo bù dào**_

 _ **Where you are girl**_

 _ **hǎoxiàng cónglái méiyǒu zhème shāngshén**_

 _ **bù xūyào quèrèn**_

 _ **I'm thinking about you girl**_

 _ **zài wǎn zài lèi yě bù rěnxīn guà diànhuà**_

 _ **bō tōng diànhuà xiǎng tīng nǐ hūxī**_

 _ **You're my superstar oh…**_

 _ **Wǒ yǒngyǒu de yīqiè wútiáojiàn dōu ná zǒu**_

 _ **céngjīng de wǒ méiyǒu bànfǎ zuǒyòu zìjǐ**_

 _ **huíyì qǐ nà shí shì wǒ bùduì ba**_

 _ **kòngzhì bùliǎo zìjǐ wúfǎ zài huítóu**_

 _ **bàituō nǐ kuài huílái ba**_

 _ **My girl shíjiān zhēn kěyǐ dàozhuǎn dehuà my girl**_

 _ **xiǎng zuò nǐ zuì jiā boyfriend**_

 _ **My girl cǐkè de wǒ yě zhǐ néng huànxiǎng**_

 _ **jìliáo què wú rén sùshuō**_

 _ **Oh my girl**_

 _ **ǒu'ěr xiǎng kāihuái dà xiào**_

 _ **Oh my girl**_

 _ **kě shēnbiān shénme dōu méiyǒu**_

 _ **My girl**_

 _ **yǐwéi huíyì hěn měihǎo**_

 _ **kě jiéjú liú xià de zhǐyǒu shāng tòng**_

 _ **My girl dào wǒ shēnbiān hǎo ma**_

 _ **My girl wàimiàn de rén hǎo ma**_

 _ **You're not a playgirl**_

 _ **You're my sunshine**_

 _ **yǒu nǐ zài jiùshì wǒ de sunshine**_

 _Lihatlah caranya menggoyangkan tubuhnya seirama dengan tempo musik yang di putar. Baik pinggang dan pinggulnya yang memanggil siapa saja untuk mendekapnya erat bergoyang dengan lentur, bergantian ke kanan dan kiri, seolah telah di latih selama berbulan-bulan. Seperti seorang pool dancer yang bergerak lincah di bawah sorotan lampu panggung, yang di iringi oleh tatapan lapar banyak pasang mata._

Untungnya, hanya Kris seorang yang menonton video kekasihnya itu. Yang mungkin tanpa di ketahui Tao jika si cantik seksi itu telah membuat sang Pilot panas-dingin dengan gerakkan tubuhnya yang lentur. Memang bukan tarian yang sangat erotis atau menggoda, tapi dengan _figure_ Tao yang tinggi ramping, di dukung dengan sepasang kaki panjang yang jenjang tanpa cacat, paha kencangnya yang terekspos, pinggul kecil yang tercetak sempurna dalam balutan _mini skirt_. Gerakan sederhana yang sedang di lakukannya pun bisa menjadi sensual dan amat menggoda.

 _Pinggang ramping itu seolah memanggilnya dengan lantang agar mencengkramnya segera dan membawa ke dalam kuasanya. Persis seperti gerakan konstan yang tercipta saat mereka bercinta dengan panasnya. Belum lagi tatapan sendu penuh kerlingan yang terpancar indah di manik hitam kekasihnya, tak sedikipun memutuskan kontak pada lensa kamera yang sedang merekam aksinya._

 _Memanggilnya dengan cara sensual yang terselubung._

 _Tao menari dengan penuh penghayatan, seolah dirinya adalah seorang penari profesional. Gerakannya sangat anggun, dengan kesan sensual yang kental, belum lagi saat mini skirt yang di kenakannya sedikit terangkat karena gerakan pinggul ataupun kakinya yang lincah._

Kris merasa Dunianya di jungkir balikkan dengan sangat mudah. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis, menyematkan bulir-bulir keringat yang menghiasi dahinya. Padahal ruang kokpit tersebut tergolong dingin berkat pendingin ruangan, terlebih saat malam hari seperti ini pastinya suhu lebih rendah di bandingkan saat matahari bersinar terang. Dan Chanyeol yang melihat keanehan Pilotnya itu mengernyit heran, melihat Kris yang terlihat tegang dengan mata nyaris melotot.

" _Are you ok capt_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"..."

" _Captain, if you forgot, we're almost fly"_

"..."

"Hey Krー"

" _Damn_! Aku mau pulang sekarang juga!" membanting _headphone_ yang dapat dengan cepat ia lepaskan, membuat Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi _co_ -Pilot terlonjak kaget, dan sedetik kemudian matanya membulat panik.

"KAU GILA HEH? KITA SUDAH MAU TERBANG!"

"AKU HARUS MEMBERI _TAOZI_ HUKUMAN! LEPASKAN AKU CHANYEOL!"

Kris berusaha keras dengan keinginan bodohnya untuk pulang dan memberi hukuman pada kekasih Pandanya yang seksi dan menggoda, membuat Chanyeol mati-matian harus memasung Pilot yang akan menerbangkan pesawat besar ini di tempat duduknya dengan caranya. Sampai-sampai keributan kedua lelaki itu tertangkap oleh pendengaran para pramugari dan pramugara yang keheranan sekaligus penasaran.

Apa yang di lakukan Pilot dan _co_ -Pilot mereka? Sampai saling berteriak seperti anak ingusan berebut mainan.

Video pembawa bencana bagi Kris Wu. Dan video yang sangat memalukan bagi Tao yang tidak tahu jika ulahnya membuat sang kekasih nekat untuk pulang, dan jika bukan karena Chanyeol yang menyadarkan pemikiran gila sang kapten itu.

Semoga penerbangan malam hari ini berlangsung aman dan nyaman. Selain masalah di balik celana Kris yang lelaki itu kenakan.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Baca ini bayangin Zizi jadi Broke( _dancer_ pas mini konser) ya. Jadi seksi anggun gimana gitu :3

Pada pengen nabok gw karena dateng2 bawa _drabble_ dan bukannya update ' _Game On_ ' ? Hahaha, maaf ya _guys_ , gw udah ngetik kok, tapi emang gara2 banyak _update_ 'an tentang _our lovely_ Zizi, gw jadi ga fokus ngetik cerita panjang XD

Dan ide ini muncul gitu aja pas muncul kabar Yifan akan reuni sama...yah you know lah _guys_. Dan sumpah gw kesel, ga kesel sama Yifan kok. Jadi ya gw ngikutin _mood_ gw aja, tapi bukan berarti gw menelantarkan ' _Game On_ ', gw masih proses ngetik kok.

Buat yang nungguin ' _Adore_ ', sabar ya, gw selesein ' _Game On_ ' dulu. Dan yang nungguin ' _Wonderfilled_ ', harus lebih sabar lagi, wekekekekek :v

 _Give me review!_

 _©Skylar.K_


	2. Precious Maid

**Precious Maid**

 _©Skylar.K_

 **Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 _ **Drama**_ _/_ _ **Romance**_ _/_ _ **Fluff**_

Rating: T+

Beware with the typo(s)!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Qianbei_ yakin?" remaja pria berkostum _butler_ serba hitam mengernyit ragu memandang seniornya yang bertubuh tinggi semampai yang juga berpakaian serba hitam, namun bukan kostum _butler_.

Zitao. Lelaki muda bertubuh semampai dengan rambut sehitam arang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, sambil membuat simpul tali pada apron _maid_ yang di kenakannya, ia menatap malas remaja pria yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ketika mereka masuk ke dalam bilik khusus staff atau siswa kelas 3-2.

"Sekali lagi kau menanyakan hal itu kau akan ku denda 5000 _yuan_ tiap pertanyaan. Diam saja oke?" tandasnya bersamaan dengan terbentuknya simpul pita pada tali apron tepat di belakang lehernya. Remaja itu meringis kecil, tampak terlihat cemas.

"Tapi _Qian_ ー"

"Serahkan saja hal ini padaku. Aku bisa menyelamatkan cafe ini" ucap Zitao sembari meraih sebuah wig berwarna hitam panjang dengan model _wave_ yang feminin.

"Tapi Kris- _qianbei_ sudah mengetahui hal ini ' _kan_? Maksud kami, _qianbei_ sudah memberitahunya ' _kan_?" seorang gadis berpakaian _maid_ yang serba hitam putih menatap khawatir.

"Sudah, tenang saja. Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu pada kalian karena aku sudah meminta izin, jadi jangan khawatir"

Kedua remaja itu saling pandang, dengan wajah khawatir serta harap-harap cemas. Karena tentu saja mereka tidak ingin berada dalam masalah jika Kris kekasih senior mereka yang cantik itu akan mengamuk saat tahu jika kekasihnya di minta untuk memakai apron _maid_ , wig wanita, dan _make up_.

Ya, _make up_.

Selesai memakai wig dengan bantuan siswi lain yang berada disana, siswi itu juga membubuhkan sedikit _make up_ pada bagian mata, tulang hidung, dan bibir Zitao yang kecil berbentuk seperti kucing. Bahkan siswi yang merias itu sampai memerah berhadapan dengan Zitao yang lelaki namun sangat cantik dengan sapuan warna ungu di bagian mata, merah muda segar di bibir kucingnya, dan juga hiasan blink-blink yang terbubuh di tiap sudut matanya yang runcing.

Zitao itu cantik. Lelaki cantik alumni sekolah mereka yang sangat terkenal baik saat masih terdaftar sebagai siswa dulu, hingga kini meski ia sudah tak bersekolah disana lagi. Tak heran jika banyak pelajar yang senang ketika mendengar Zitao akan datang dalam festival tahunan sekolah mereka, jadi bisa di pastikan jika lelaki cantik itu dapat menarik banyak pengunjung cafe milik 'adik-adik'nya di kelas 3-2. Karena dulu ia juga berada di kelas tersebut.

Dan sebagai alumni yang di kenal baik hati dan semua hal yang baik, Zitao tidak tahan untuk tidak membantu 'adik-adik'nya itu. Karena gerai cafe yang mereka buka terlihat sepi dan sedikit pengunjung, alhasil ia sangat ingin turun tangan agar pengunjung cafe meningkat. Dan inilah cara yang di pilihnya, menjadi maskot yang tidak perlu repot melayani pembeli, cukup berdiri dan menampakkan diri di dalam cafe, serta tersenyum manis, juga tanpa harus repot tebar pesona karena pesonya sudah memancar ke segala penjuru arah.

Semua junior di sekolah itupun tahu jika hal itulah yang membuat Kris Wu, senior mereka juga, jatuh cinta pada Zitao. Selain tinggi semampai(mereka di kenal sebagai ' _tallest couple_ ' ketika di sekolah), wajah menarik yang cantik, pinggang kecil. Zitao juga memiliki pribadi yang sangat baik, _atittude_ nya pun tak pernah mengecewakan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Jadi bersyukurlah mereka para penghuni kelas 3-2 ketika Zitao bermaksut untuk membantu. Karena bisa di jamin cafe akan ramai pengunjung jika Zitao berada disana, bahkan hanya dengan berdiri di depan cafe saat baru saja datang(sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa teman lama), sosoknya yang berpakaian casual saja sudah mencuri perhatian banyak orang.

Zitao memang terkenal di bekas sekolahnya. Kris juga.

Zitao terkenal sebagai siswa yang ramah, baik, atlet _wushu_ , dan tak lupa keseksian tubuhnya yang banyak menjadi konsumsi mata pelajar lainnya jika dulu sedang berlatih atau sedang berpeluh.

Berbeda dengan Kris yang di kenal arogan, cuek, dan bemulut tajam. Selain itu Kris juga seorang kapten club basket sekolah.

Dan banyak pelajar yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka awalnya. Namun karena mereka sangat serasi, dan hanya Zitai saja yang mampu 'menjinakkan' Naga pemarah, maka rela tak rela mereka 'merestui' hubungan kedua orang itu.

Jadi jangan heran jika melihat rona khawatir di wajah para penghuni kelas 3-2 yang kini sibuk melayani pengunjung cafe yang membeludak setelah Zitao turun tangan. Mereka cemas jika Kris akan datang dan mengamuk karena melihat kekasihnya Zitao di dandani dan di 'manfaatkan' oleh mereka. Meski nyatanya mereka tak meminta Zitao untuk membantu.

Siapa pun tahu jika Kris sangatlah posesif dan mudah tersulut amarah jika bersangkutan dengan Zitao. Apalagi jika lelaki tampan itu melihat Zitao yang berdandan ala wanita dan banyak berinteraksi dengan pengunjung cafe yang hampir semuanya terpesona oleh sosok tinggi itu. Bisa di pastikan jika mereka akan di bakar hidup-hidup oleh tatapan tajam serta mulut pedasnya. Belum lagi jika lelaki itu benar-benar mengamuk.

"Selamat datang~" suara merdu Zitao yang terkesan sengau dan sedikit serak terdengar sangat ceria di dalam cafe.

Beberapa pengunjung merona ketika mendapat senyuman teramat manis dari Zitao, dan beberapa dari mereka juga tak sungkan untuk meminta berfoto bersama, dan tentu saja di sambut baik olehnya. Zitao memang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi(sama seperti Kris kekasihnya), jadi ia sama sekali tak terganggu meski hanya memakai pakaian _casual_ yang bukan kostum untuk tema cafe.

Hanya celana panjang hitam semi _stretch_ , _t-shirt_ putih dengan gambar dasi, serta _blazer_ hitam yang hanya satu kancing yang di kaitkan, kemudian di tumpuk oleh apron _maid_ putih berenda yang membuat penampilannya terlihat _casual_ namun manis dan feminin, berkat wig _wave_ yang di kenakannya.

Zitao mirip seperti _maid_ cantik yang seksi dengan celana hitam semi _stretch_ nya itu. Membuat kakinya terlihat makin panjang dan jenjang.

Meski tak turun serta melayani pengunjung, Zitao tetap saja sibuk menyapa pengunjung yang datang dan mengucapkan ' _terima kasih sudah datang berkunjung_!' ketika para pelanggan keluar dari cafe. Tak lupa dengan senyum lebar, yang membuat matanya menjadi segaris tipis dan pipi menggembil yang menggemaskan. Dan tepat saat ia hendak akan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, tirai berwarna merah darah yang terpasang di pintu kelas kembali terbuka dan membuatnya urung duduk.

"Selaー" kalimat sambutannya terhenti seketika.

Mata indahnya membulat kaget melihat sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut berwarna madu yang tampil rapih dengan kemeja hitam yang bagian lengannya di gulung hingga siku. Pria itu memasang wajah datar dengan kedua tangan di saku celana, menatap lurus padanya, dan alis tebal yang mengeryit dalam. Tatapannya yang tajam menilisik tubuh Zitao dari atas ke bawah, dan terlihat sangat jelas ada kemarahan serta ketidaksukaan disana.

Tanpa sadar lelaki Huang yang cantik itu menahan nafas ketika Kris. Lelaki yang berdiri di depan pintu cafe berjalan cepat kearahnya dengan alis tertekuk marah. Para penghuni kelas 3-2 yang melihat hal itu juga gugup.

Seperti menunggu detik-detik eksekusi. Karena melihat Kris marah itu artinya bencana untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Dan Zitao tak bisa bergerak sedikipun ketika kekasihnya itu semakin dekat dan menarik lengannya cepat. Namun pekikUkan protesnya tak sempat terucap karena Kris telah mengunci bibirnya dengam bibir pula.

Semua mata yang menyaksikan hal itu membulat kaget, termasuk Zitao yang mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba. Kris menarik pinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel, dan satu tangan yang lain menekan tengkuk lehernya yang membuatnya tak memiliki celah untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka. Dan Kris tak sedikipun melembutkan ciumannya meraup bibir kucing Zitao, hingga kekasihny yang cantik itu hampir lemas karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Juga jangan lupakan para 'penonton' yang kini memerah dengan jantung berdegup kencang karena menyaksikan ciuman panas yang membuat suasana cafe menjadi benar-benar panas.

Suara ciuman yang intens dan erangan tertahan Zitao membuat beberapa pengunjung cafe panas-dingin. Jika di lihat dari cara Kris memeluk pinggang kecil Zitao dan ciumannya yang terkesan kasar, jelas sekali jika lelaki tampan bak Pangeran itu tengah cemburu berat dan sangat posesif pada Zitao.

Dengan suara hisapan kuat yang sanggup meremangkan bulu-bulu halus di tubuh, ciuman panas itu berakhir yang di iringi nafas terengah dan wajah Zitao yang merah padam. Kris menjilat lelehan saliva di sudut bibirnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Zitao, lalu melayangkan tatapan mautnya pada sederet pelajar kelas 3-2 yang berdiri diam menyaksikan aksinya dengan wajah pucat dan gugup.

"Berani berpakaian seperti ini tanpa seizin ku _hm_?" suaranya yang berat terdengar menusuk. Tanpa melepas tatapannya pada sederet anak itu, ia seolah sedang memberi ancaman pada mereka.

Zitao meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada Kris, dan tangan kanan yang menutupi bibir bengkaknya, dengan nafas terputus-putus ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan mengizinkan ku" jawabnya cemberut. Mengalihkan perhatian Kris seketika, karena kini lelaki itu sibuk memperhatikan bibir kucing merah muda Zitao.

"Mereka yang memintamu berpakaian seperti ini?"

"Tidak!" ia menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Aku sendiri yang ingin membantu mereka"

"Oya?"

Zitao mengangguk cepat. Dan bukannya marah, Kris menyeringai aneh. Merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, Zitao berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kekasih, namun bukan Kris Wu namanya jika semudah itu melepaskan Huang _nya._

"Kau harus di hukum sayang~ kau tahu aku tidak suka jika banyak orang memperhatikan kekasih ku yang cantik ini ' _kan_?" Kris tersenyum tampan. Namun di mata Zitao, itu adalah senyum paling mengerikan.

"Mau apーUWAAA!"

Hampir semua pengunjung yang menyaksikan kaget saat tiba-tiba Kris mengangkat tubuh ramping Zitao ke pundaknya. Dan si cantik Huang sudah meminta untuk di turunkan, namun kekasihnya yang tampan itu seolah tuli. Dan teriakan Zitao berhasil menyedot banyak perhatian ketika Kris membawanya berjalan di antata pengunjung festival menuju area parkir mobil. Tanpa melepas apron _maid_ dan wig yang di kenakannya, Zitao panik karena tahu akan diberi hukuman macam apa oleh Kris.

Dan jawabannya terjawab ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali di raih, dan pantatnya mendarat di permukaan kap mobil yang keras milik Kris. Ia memegangi bahu sang kekasih saat Kris bergerak mendekat, dan memenjarakan tubuhnya diantara kedua tangannya yang kembali memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau secantik ini jika berambut panjang dan ber _make up_ " ujar Kris tersenyum. Meski was-was, tetap saja Zitao tidak bisa untuk tidak memerah.

"Dan hukuman yang cocok untuk mu adalah..."

"Kris..." Zitao memelas. Meluncurkan tatapan bak kucing yang begitu imut agar kekasihnya yang tampan itu tak memberinya hukuman.

Dan ia tidak tahu jika hal itu berakibat fatal bagi keselamatan _butt_ seksinya.

Zitao refleks menarik kepalanya ketika Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga sebuah tangan besar menahan kepalanya dan membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Hukumannya adalah kau harus berpakaian _maid_ selama satu minggu dan menyambut ku sepulang bekerja" bisiknya seduktif.

Zitao tak di beri kesempatan untuk protes, karena bibirnya lagi-lagi kembali di bungkam lebih dulu oleh Kris yang begitu saja melahap bibirnya. Meski awalnya menolak, pada akhirnya ia terbawa suasana dan meladeni ciuman intens Kris yang membuat lelaki itu ingin meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Diatas kap mobil. Di area parkir lokasi festival yang pastinya ramai. Sudah kepalang tertangkap 'basah' oleh mata banyak orang, Zitao tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa menolak Kris.

Dan mulai sekarang hingga satu minggu ke depan. Dirinya harus mulai _hunting_ kostum _maid_ untuk menjalankan hukuman yang di berikan oleh kekasihnya yang amat posesif.

 **The End**

Bayangin Tao pas _launching_ CD yang dia pake apron _maid_. Bedanya disini pake wig, riasan mata ungu pas syuting di disneyland yang fotonya tersebar hari ini :3

 _Review please!_

 _©Skylar.K_


	3. Wedding Dress

**Wedding Dress**

 **Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 _Drama / Romance / Slice of Life / Fluff_

 **Rating:** T

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tao yang telah berjam-jam berada di dalam sebuah butik mewah yang di penuhi pakaian pengantin tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika sang kakak Huang Likun tak berhenti menangis sejak pertama kali mereka masuk. Di iringi tatapan penasaran dari beberapa pengunjung butik yang lain, serta pegawainya, wanita cantik berusia 27 tahun itu tak menyadari jika sang adik yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan terlipat di dada telah menunggu dengan sabar hingga ia menghabiskan sekotak tisu yang di gunakan untuk menyeka air mata serta ingusnya.

Tao hanya bisa tersenyum canggung pada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan kakaknya, risih memang, tapi tentu dirinya tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan kakaknya seorang diri di dalam butik. Tapi jika terus seperti ini yang ada dirinya lah yang dikira telah membuat wanita cantik itu menangis.

"Ayolah _jie_ ~ kita kemari untuk membatalkan gaun pernikahan _jiejie 'kan_? _Jiejie_ sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menangis" kata Tao selembut mungkin. Tak ingin menyakiti hati kakaknya yang serapuh lapisan kaca yang tipis.

"Hiks...Zhou-mi...berengsek, hiks..." Likun menyambar tisu baru yang mencuat dari dalam wadah. Kemudian tanpa sungkan mengeluarkan ingusnya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Tao mengernyit jijik.

"Aku tahu kalau Zhoumi- _gege_ itu berengsek, tapi berhentilah menangis _jie_ "

Likun mengangkat wajahnya yang berurai air mata. "Kenapa laki-laki seperti dia tidak mati saja? Dia pikir perasaan ku ini main-main apa _huh_?"

" _Jiejie_ sendiri yang tidak memperbolehkan aku menghajarnya ' _kan_?"

"Laki-laki brengsek sialan, hiks...dia membuatku menjadi-hiks...wanita menyedihkan yang-hiks...harus membatalkan gaun pernikahannya-hiks..." Likun masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Tao menghela nafas lagi.

Sebagai satu-satunya pria di dalam butik itu, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian juga. Terlebih dengan gaya berpakaiannya yang sangat _stylist_ , belum lagi kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut celana ketat. Membuat para pengunjung mengira jika Tao adalah _owner_ atau perancang busana di butik tersebut. Terbukti dengan beberapa kali dirinya di dekati oleh para pengunjung yang menanyakan gaun terbaru ketika 2 bulan yang lalu menemani Likun untuk memesan gaun sekaligus menunggu sesi pengukuran.

"Baik-baik, aku harus apa agar _jiejie_ berhenti menangis?" Tao memilih untuk mengalah. Rela melakukan apapun agar kakaknya berhenti menangis, dengan gaun pernikahan yang berdiri anggun dengan manekin kayu di hadapannya. Tepat di samping kanan Tao.

Bahkan adik dari Huang Likun itu memiliki tinggi tubuh menjulang yang mengalahkan si manekin berpakaian gaun pengantin. Dan seketika memberikan ide di otak Likun yang cara kerjanya belum pulih sepenuhnya karena di rundung kesedihan.

"Kau mau menghibur _jiejie_ Taozi?" Likun menyeka ingus yang hampir menetes dengan lembar tisu yang baru. Tao mengangguk seadanya.

"Aku tidak mau melihat _jiejie_ menangis terus seperti ini. Apa _jiejie_ tidak lelah? Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang _jiejie_ keluarkan karena laki-laki brengsek itu?"

 **Srrooottt!**

Tao menjulurkan lidahnya seperti merasakan mual pada perutnya. Likun tak tahu jika suara menjijikkan itu sampai membuat beberapa pegawai menatapnya dengan pandangan _ilfiel_.

"Baiklah...*sobs" Likun berhasil menghentikan tangisnya. " _Jiejie_ mau kau memakai gaun itu" jari telunjuknya mengarah pada gaun pengantin bernuansa _peach_ yang sangat anggun dan manis.

"HA?!" Tao melotot sejadinya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh ke sisi kanannya, memperhatikan gaun cantik berenda yang berukuran selutut jika di pakai Likun itu dengan tatapan horor. " _Jiejie_ serius menyuruhku memakai ini?" tanyanya tak percaya. Likun mengangguk polos.

"Iya, kau bilang ingin menghibur _jiejie 'kan_?"

"Tapi _jie_..."

"Ayolah Taozi~ hanya ini yang _jiejie_ inginkan~ lagipula mereka akan membantumu memakai gaun itu, ya ' _kan_? Adikku boleh mencoba gaunnya ' _kan_?" tatapnya berbinar-binar pada seorang karyawan wanita yang sejak tadi menunggu keputusannya perihal gaun tersebut. Tao menggertak karyawan itu dengan tatapan tajam, tapi bukannya merasa takut, wanita berseragam serba biru muda itu malah tersipu dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Tentu, saya pikir ukuran tubuh adik anda tidak jauh berbeda dengan anda Nona" entah menghina atau memuji. Wanita itu sukses membuat Tao berteriak dalam hati.

"Oh _God_...yang benar saja, _jie_ ー"

"Kau dengar Taozi sayang? Ukuran pinggang kita tidak jauh bebeda! Ayo cepat cobalah!" Likun semakin bersemangat. Seolah lupa jika baru 5 menit yang lalu dirinya menangis tanpa henti.

Tao menghela nafas pasrah. Melirik gaun pengantin di sisi kanannya dengan, hingga akhirnya mengangguk samar, dan di sambut pekikkan senang Likun. Pemuda tinggi semampai yang baru saja berulang tahun ke 20 itu memasrahkan nasibnya di tangan si karyawan yang membantunya memakai gaun pengantin di dalam _pass room_ yang sebenarnya tepat berhadapan dengan sofa dimana Likun duduk. Seperti _mini stage_ berbentuk bundar dan dapat bergerak otomatis, dan ketika _mini stage_ itu di gunakan untuk _pass room_ , maka akan ada tirai hitam sebagai penutup dan cermin besar yang bergerak turun. Sehingga para pengunjung butik tidak perlu repot menuju ruang ganti.

Likun menunggu dengan ponsel di genggaman, dan ketika muncul sebuah tangan yang menyibak tirai hitam tersebut, ia refleks menegakkan punggungnya begitu tirai tersebut dibuka lebih lebar. Hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah sebelah kaki jenjang Tao yang menggunakan sepatu berwarna senada dengan gaunnya, kaki panjang itu di lapisi stocking warna kulit yang membuatnya sukses merasa iri dengan kaki indah Tao. Hingga sosok adiknya yang semampai muncul sepenuhnya, berdiri membelakangi tirai.

Huang Likun menganga takjub melihat penampilan sang adik yang kini bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

Tao tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan di permalukan seperti ini oleh kakaknya sediri. Memang benar dirinya sangat menyayangi Likun, tapi tak pernah terlintas di benaknya jika suatu hari Likun memintanya memakai pakaian wanita, terlebih gaun pengantin yang sangat pendek. Meski hal-hal berbau feminin seperti ini sudah akrab baginya, karena dulu sejak dirinya kecil, ia sudah menjadi objek uji coba bagi kakak dan Ibunya. Dirinya akan menerima dengan lapang dada merelakan wajahnya di poles _make up_. Tapi untuk memakai gaun pengantin seperti ini? Sungguh dirinya tak menyangka.

Wajah manis mengarah ke cantik dengan tinggi semampai, di dukung oleh postur tubuh yang memiliki kurva feminin yang menjadikannya indah, cantik, dan kuat dalam waktu bersamaan. Sangat pas di dalam balutan gaun pengantin berwarna _peach_ dengan model sabrina yang mempertontonkan bahu halusnya yang putih bersih, yang sayangnya tersembunyi di balik bolero brokat yang anggun, tak lupa aksen renda dan pita pada gaun yang menambah kesan feminin. Dan perbedaan tinggi tubuh antara Tao dan Likun kakaknya sangat singnifikan dan membuat gaun yang memiliki panjang selutut di tubuh Likun, menjadi berukuran sepaha di tubuh tinggi Tao. Dan bagian belakang gaun yang memanjang hingga tergerai diatas lantai sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ini sangat memalukan _jie._ Boleh aku ganti baju?" Tao berusaha menarik-narik tepian gaunnya. Cukup risih karena kakinya terekspos sangat jelas.

"Tidak Taozi. Kau memang sudah memakai gaunnya, tapi ini kurang pas. Oh, apa kalian memiliki rambut palsu?" manik berbinar Likun beralih pada sang karyawan yang tampaknya juga menganggumi Tao dalam gaun pengantin.

"Ya, kami memiliki beberapa sebagai properti. Tunggu sebentar akan saya ambilkan" wanita itu tak kalah antusiasnya dengan Likun. Maka dengan secepat kilat ia beranjak masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

Tao menghela nafas lagi, tak bisa menolak Likun karena memang tujuannya adalah untuk menghibur sang kakak yang sedang di landa patah hati yang sangat hebat. Masih berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang tereskspos dan menjadi konsumsi beberapa pasang mata pengunjung yang memperhatikannya dengan sorot tertarik sekaligus berminat. Entah dalam artian apa.

Dan tak lama karyawan tersebut kembali membawa 2 buah model rambut palsu yang tampak sama persis dengan rambut asli. Tao tidak tahu apa beda kedua rambut palsu itu, tapi Likun dan si karyawan tampaknya memiliki pendapat yang berbeda dari kedua wig itu. Likun lebih suka dengan model _curly_ yang manis, dan si karyawan merasa Tao lebih cocok memakai rambut gelombang yang terurai alami. Si manis itu sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa berdiri diantara kedua wanita yang meributkan dua rambut palsu itu.

"Kurasa lebih cocok yang gelombang terurai"

Suara _husky_ yang jantan itu sukses membuat kedua wanita tersebut diam. Tao pun ikut menoleh ke sumber suara berasal, taj jauh dari tempatnya berdiri diatas mini stage, terlihat seorang pria tinggi yang memakai celana bahan berwarna coklat tua, serta kemeja berwarna senada yang bagian lengannya di gulung keatas. Pria itu memiliki tatapan tang tajam dan tepat mengarah pada matanya yang berkedip-kedip lucu saat di tatap seperti itu. Pria itu berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangab tersimpan di saku celana, berdiri di samping sofa tempat Likun menangis tadi.

"Yang ini?" suara sang karyawan memecah sunyi. Seraya mengangkat rambut palsu yang ada di tangan kanannya. Pria itu mengangguk kecil. Sayangnya Likun tidak mau mengalah.

"Yang _curly_ lebih anggun, cobalah dulu~"

"Tapi adikmu memiliki tubuh tegap yang indah. Kurasa akan lebih cocok memakai yang bergelombang natural, seimbang dengan postur tubuh dan bentuk bahunya"

Likun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Baiklah baik"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, membuat Tao menundukkan kepalanya kembali dan mencengkram lebih erat tepian bawah gaunnya ketika si karyawan butik mulai memasangkan rambut palsu itu di kepalanya dengan berjinjit. Tao tak banyak protes kali ini, karena merasakan di perhatikan begitu intens oleh sepasang mata _hazel_ yang tajam, yang seolah dapat melubangi jantungnya. Dan kali ini dirinya berlipat-lipat lebih malu karena di perhatikan oleh orang asing, terlebih dia adalah seorang pria.

"Kau cantik sekali Taozi!" Likun menekik senang. Di benarkan oleh anggukan setuju si karyawan butik. Wajah Tao memerah. "Benar ' _kan_ Tuan?" ia menoleh pada si pria asing. Pria tinggi itu mengangguk.

 _Oh bagus, sekarang aku mirip seperti orang bodoh di depan mereka..._

"Tapi kurang lengkap rasanya jika tanpa sedikit _make up_!" Likun berseru lagi.

Dan kali ini sukses membelalakan matanya lebih lebar. Menatap sang kakak seolah wanita cantik itu adalah sesosok makhluk astral yang amat sangat paling menakutkan.

"Tidak mau _jie_! Aku tidak mau pakai _make up_ kali ini!" Tao menolak. Tentu saja. Tapi Likun sudah terlanjur turun dari _mini stage_ itu dan berjalan menuju sofa, dimana _sling bag_ miliknya tergeletak cantik di sudut sofa.

"Hanya _eyeliner_ dan _lipgloss_ , oke?" Likun kembali membawa tas yang bertenger di bahu kanannya, tersenyum manis ketika berdiri di hadapan sang adik. Dan sukses membuat Tao merana.

"Ayolah _jie_ ~ aku tidak mau lagi, sudah cukup seperti ini saja aku sudah sangat malu~" pemuda manis itu memelas, membuat wajahnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan. Lupa pada kenyataan bahwa pria asing yang tampan itu masih memperhatikannya.

Likun tetap melakukan apa yang di inginkannya, mengeluarkan _eyeliner_ dan _lipgloss pink_ miliknya. Dengan telaten ia memoleskan kedua benda wajib dalam ber _make up_ itu pada wajah Tao yang sebenarnya sudah tergaris indah tanpa tambahan _make up_ sekalipun. Likun tersenyum puas melihat hasil 'kerja'nya, dan dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipi gembil Tao karena menurutnya adiknya itu sangat imut.

"Lihat bibirmu, kalau _jiejie_ adalah laki-laki pasti _jiejie_ sudah jatuh cinta padamu Taozi" ucapnya gemas. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Dan untungnya _jiejie_ bukan laki-laki. Jadi apa sekarang aku sudah bisa ganti baju?"

"Tidak, belum"

" _Huh_? Apa lagi _jie_?"

"Kita belum berfoto. Oh, tapi kau harus memakai sarung tangan dulu~"

"Ayolah _jie_ ~ baju ini membuatku gatal, rendanya menganggu sekali" Tao merengek selagi Likun memakaikan sepasang sarung tangan berbahan brokat di kedua tangannya. Dan membuat tangannya yang panjang terlihat cantik.

"Dan buket bunga" pria asing itu kembali bersuara, menyodorkan sebuah buket bunga berwarna putih ke hadapan Tao, hingga membuat si manis itu mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Buket bunga di dalam vas yang ada diatas meja samping sofa.

'"Ah ya benar! Tentu saja buket bunga! Bawa ini Taozi!" Likun menerima buket tersebut dan memberikannya pada Tao yang lagi-lagi dibuat memerah.

Pria asing itu tersenyum padanya, dan pujian yang di lontarkannya membuatnya kembali menunduk malu.

"Kau sangat cantik"

Likun dan si pegawai butik tertawa kecil melihat reaksi malu Tao yang sangat manis. Pemuda itu yang kini menjelma sebagai putri yang sangat cantik hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan wajah merah padam. Ia hanya dapat meremas-remas buket bunganya gugup, dan diam-diam melirik dari balik bulu matanya yang panjang pada si pria yang tampak tengah mengarahkan kamera ponsel padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tao refleks mengangkat wajahnya dengan wajah tegang yang sangat kentara. Pria itu mengangkat bahu samar.

"Memotretmu, apalagi memang" ia menjawab santai.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memoteret ku!?" tanyanya histeris.

"Sudahlah Zi" Likun mengamit lengan sang adik, dan berpose. "Biarkan saja dia memotret, tidak ada ruginya _'kan_?" tersenyum, ia menatap pada kamera.

"Tapi _jie,_ kita bahkan tidak mengenalnya!"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita berkenalan" kata pria itu, selesai mengambil foto entah yang keberapa. Menurunkan ponselnya, ia tersenyum tampan pada Tao. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan naik keatas _stage_ , dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Tao.

 _Sial. Laki-laki ini lebih tinggi dariku! Bagaimana bisa!?_

"Kris Wu, dan kau manis?" dengan sangat _gentleman_ , pria bernama Kris itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

 _Manis katanya? Apa dia buta!?_

Meski begitu Tao tergagap saat mengucapkan namanya seraya menjabat tangan besar itu. "Zi-Zitao, Huang Zi Tao"

"Nama yang manis. Taozi, _peach_. Aku suka"

 _Huh? Apa katanya? Dia suka buah peach? Atau..._

"Kau bersedia membantuku Zitao?"

"Membantu apa?"

Masih berjabat tangan. Tao lupa tak menyudahi penyatuan itu dan Kris kebetulan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Aku mendapat ancaman dari Ibu ku karena belum menikah juga. Dan dia bilang akan menjodohkan ku dengan wanita asing yang tak ku kenal jika aku tidak membawa kekasih di pesta ulang tahunku"

"Lalu?" Tao mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Dan nanti malam adalah pesta ulang tahun ku. Kau mau jadi pasanganku dan menikah denganku?"

"APAAA!?" Tao, Likun, dan si karyawan butik menjerit kompak.

"Kenapa? Jika aku bilang 'maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku' akan percuma bukan? Karena aku sudah bertekat untuk membawamu ke hadapan orangtua ku sebagai calon pendamping ku. Ada yang salah?"

"Kau gila ya!?" Tao kesal, tapi juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Anggap saja begitu. Karena saat pertama kali aku melihatmu memakai gaun ini aku merasa sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

"Kauー"

"Aku datang ke butik ini juga untuk mencari jas pria untuk pernikahan sepupu ku, tapi karena aku sudau bertemu calon pengantin ku, sepertinya aku harus mencari jas untukku sendiri"

Lengkap sudah kisah Tao hari ini. Mimpi buruk memakai gaun pengantin kakaknya rupanya tak berakhir semudah itu karena pinangan seorang pria bernama Kris yang saat ini mencium punggung tangannya dengan senyum sejuta pesona yang sangat sulit di bantah. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah, jantungnya tidak berhenti bersebar setelah sederet kalimat paksaan yang tak terbantahkan.

Bahwa dirinya Huang Zi Tao telah di lamar secara mendadak oleh Kris Wu.

Memakai gaun pengantin. Dan bukankah hanya perlu memanggil pendeta saat ini juga untuk membuat semuanya menjadi sah?

 **END**

Ayeeeey~ gw kembali dengan membawa cerita cimit2 :3 anggap aja ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya buat _ending_ gantung " **Autumn** " yang acak kadut itu, gw ngerti kok :v

Soal ide? Entahlah, gw lupa dapet inspirasi darimana buat _part_ ini, soalnya udah lama muncul tapi baru sempet dibuat :3

Sudah ya, jangan lupa _review guys. And thanks a lot for u all_!

©Skylar.K


End file.
